jurassic_park_ecologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Maiasaura
Breed- Maiasaura Maiasaura was a large duckbilled dinosaur and one of two hadrosaurs cloned by InGen for Jurassic Park. They lived in a large herd made up by 22 individuals. Also, this was one of the few dinosaurs who was allowed to breed on the wild. However only one youngster survived because its likely that wild Velociraptors and Procompsognathids sneaked into their paddock, feasting on eggs and hatchlings. Maiasaura lived in the Sauropod Swamp along with Apatosaurus, Hadrosaurus and Microceratus. During the events of Isla Nublar incident, only 20 adult maiasaura are left after being preyed on by both Tyrannosaurus Rex and raptors. lifespan: 65 years Status: least concerned Population: 200+ individuals top speed: 30 mph vocalization: The adults produce some crocodile-like sounds to tranquilize their young. diet: herbivore; typically tough fibrous plant material that can be chewed with its batteries of cheek teeth. Maiasaura is partial to conifer needles and cones. Range: formerly Isla Nublar And Isla Sorna Habitat:The conifer forests of the Southern Highlands, but can also be found on the Game Trail as well. This particularly shy species of hadrosaur much prefer more forested environments. predators: because their so widespread eat kills They have numerous predators like trex, allosaurus, raptors Ceratosaurus, Carnotaurus, baryonyx And Spinosaurus additionally info: On isla sorna, maiasaura can be found in larger herds and have a nesting site on the eastern part of the island. They build mounds that are 7 feet wide, 3 feet deep and contains around 20 eggs coverd with leaf to help regulate the temperature. Normally docile and harmless, adult can be dangerous if their young are threatened. After that Lewis Dodgson and his comrades stole an egg from them they tracked down the parked jeep, ripped it apart just to get their egg back. Maiasaura is a very gregarious herbivore belonging to the duckbilled, or hadrosaur group. It is easily recognized because of its strange shaped head and a small red crest over the eyes. Males and females are very similar. These dinosaurs are quite peaceful and somewhat nervous; in normal circumstances they run away at the slightest sign of danger, often stampeding. Although herds can graze near other herbivore dinosaurs, it is rare that they get too separated from their own kind. Like all hadrosaurs, Maiasaura rely on their speed to escape predators like T-Rex; however, if they are cornered they can defend themselves with violent blows from their tail. They are completely vegetarian and need up to 120 kgs of food each day. During breeding season, females build mound shaped nests and lay up to 50 eggs. Both parents take turns to protect the nest from egg robbers; it is very difficult to drive a Maiasaura away from its nest and they normally only leave it when the other parent returns and takes over. The young are born helpless, so nesting in colonies is a way to protect them from predators; often, Maiasaura will pick an inaccesible place to nest, such as an island in the middle of a lake, something that has been reported from Isla Sorna (where there is a large reproductive population of Maiasaura). Its calls are mainly short honking sounds, and some sounds that have been described as "disturbing" by researchers. Like many other dinosaurs, newborn Maiasaura recognize the first creature they see. They can recognize their parents even in a herd made of hundreds of animals. It has been confirmed that orphaned Maiasaura are often "adopted" by other adults. Like all hadrosaurs, Maiasaura is nervous and constantly on the alert for danger. It lives in herds which often stampede as a defense mechanism. Although these hadrosaurs are categorized as being “non-crested”, Maiasaura does in fact have a small pointed crest above the eyes. Despite its lack of an impressive crest akin to Parasaurolophus or Corythosaurus, Maiasaurais nonetheless just as vocal as these other species, producing loud, nasal bellows used both for communication (keeping the herd together) and to warn others of approaching danger. Maiasaura's nesting and child-rearing behavior is even more refined than even the other hadrosaurs, which are renowned for being attentive parents. As opposed to the other species of hadrosaur, which nest in multiple species colonies on the Game Trail, Maiasaura keep theirs within its own kind, preferring to nest in the forests of the Southern Highlands. Eggs are laid in mounds of dirt and are carefully incubated with vegetation. Each parent will pitch in to guard their own nest while taking it in turns to feed. Due to this species' dedication to its offspring, it is usually virtually impossible to separate a Maiasaura parent from its nest. Small egg raiders are shooed away by a bellow or a warning snap of the beak, and even in the face of a larger predator a parent will still refuse to budge. It will attempt to defend its young - sometimes to the death. If a parent is killed, the nest-bound young are significantly more vulnerable. Unless both the parents die, the young still have a chance of survival especially if they are no longer confined to the nest. Orphaned juveniles which are capable of moving about independently may be adopted by another member of the herd. Soon enough, the offspring are old enough to travel with the rest of the herd. Even in a large family herd, the young can recognize their own parent/s by the pitch of their calls, and vice versa.